


Face your fears

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Français | French, M/M, One Shot, insecure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: "Je t'aime". Juste ces mots ont un pouvoir énorme sur les gens, prononcez les et les doutes s'envolent.





	Face your fears

-Vous ne trouvez pas Oikawa bizarre depuis quelques jours ? demanda Iwaizumi.  
Ses amis s'arrêtèrent de jouer et levèrent un sourcil.  
Iwaizumi soupira.  
-Plus que d'habitude, précisa-t-il.  
Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.  
-Ça doit être qu'avec moi alors...marmonna le brun avant de siroter sa boisson.  
-Tu dis ça parce que vous l'avez pas fait depuis longtemps ? questionna Makki en regardant de nouveau ses cartes.  
Son ami recracha son soda et se mit à tousser. Mattsun lui tendit un mouchoir tout en posant un + 4 qui fit râler Makki.  
Le brun s'essuya et passa sa main sur sa nuque.  
-C'est...un peu ça...il est très distant. Il ne reste pas dans la même pièce que moi trop longtemps, il vient se coucher tard et se relève la nuit. Ce matin il dormait sur le canapé.  
-Il est comme d'habitude avec nous, quoique...un peu plus dans la lune l'informa le grand brun.  
-Je vois...bon je vais lui parler...  
-Bon courage ! lancèrent ses amis.  
Il les salua et sortit de chez Mattsun.  
Arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, il s'arrêta. Il voyait déjà son amant fuir son regard, repousser sa main qui s'approche de lui. Cela lui serrait le cœur d'avance. Il s'adossa à la porte. Avec le climat actuel qui régnait entre eux, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Cette pensée lui faisait du mal, elle le rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Leur foyer était devenu étouffant, les emprisonnant eux et leurs non dits.  
Iwaizumi respira un grand coup. Il devait faire éclater cette bulle inconfortable. Il devait obtenir la vérité. Sa main trembla en attrapant la poignée, il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra comme un voleur.  
Personne en vue.  
« Il doit être dans la chambre » pensa le jeune homme. Effectivement, il entendit du bruit provenir de derrière la porte. Des rires. Un son que Iwaizumi n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.  
Avec qui riait il ? Pourquoi riait il ? Pourquoi ne riait il pas avec lui ?  
Oikawa sortit de la chambre, il était au téléphone. Il salua son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Un léger sourire persistait sur son visage. Iwaizumi ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le visage de son amant rayonnait, son cœur battait la chamade. Ce moment de bonheur se brisa lorsque Oikawa releva la tête et vit son aîné. Son visage se fana instantanément serrant le cœur de son vis-à-vis.  
-Oikawa, il faut qu'on parle, dit il d'un ton assuré.  
Le brun ne le regarda pas et passa à côté de lui en baissant la tête.  
Iwaizumi ne le retint pas. Quelque part tout ça l'énervait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il sortit à son tour histoire de rafraîchir les idées.

 

-Tu as vraiment cru que nous deux ça marcherait pour toujours ? demanda Iwaizumi, un rictus sur les lèvres.  
-Pour...quoi tu dis ça...Iwa-chan ? dit Oikawa, sa voix se brisant.  
Il se mit à trembler. Son petit ami avait une attitude hostile qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
-Voyons, nous deux c'était qu'une phase pour tester lança le brun en haussant les épaules.  
Les oreilles d'Oikawa se mirent à bourdonner. Impossible. C'était impossible que Iwaizumi dise ça ! Et pourtant il était planté devant lui, les mots sortants avec facilité. Iwaizumi était quelqu'un d'honnête.  
-Je t'ai...t'aime...déglutit difficilement le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé une dague en pleine cœur. Il avait si mal. Il porta la main à son cœur, froissant son pull, sa main serrant le tissus.  
Iwaizumi pouffa. Oikawa le regarda horrifié. Il sentit son cœur se briser. Ses jambes tremblèrent d'avantage, il sentait qu'il allait s’effondrer. Encore un mot, un mot de plus et il allait sombrer.  
-Il n'a jamais été question de ça pour moi, répondit il sèchement avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller.  
Les genoux d'Oikawa lâchèrent, il se laissa tomber lourdement. Les larmes affluaient sur ses joues, il appelait Iwaizumi, il tentait de crier son nom mais les sanglots bloquaient ses mots.  
Il continua de pleurer un long moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et il s'en fichait bien. Il voulait le remonter, trouver ce qui avait cloché, tout réparer. Recommencer.  
Son corps semblait si lourd, il s'allongea et ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine. Peu de temps après, ses yeux se fermèrent.

 

Oikawa sentit quelque chose de froid se coller à lui. Il frissonna et ouvrit lentement ses yeux gonflés.  
En voyant son aîné qui le fixait, il prit peur.  
Pourquoi était il collé à lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?  
Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun, tournant son visage. Il ne voulait pas le voir, c'était trop dur.  
-Oikawa, calmes toi, écoutes moi, supplia Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi était au dessus de lui, il ne pouvait lui échapper. Il se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses bras.  
-Oikawa, répéta-t-il plus doucement.  
-Laisses moi : Je ne veux pas entendre !  
-Écoutes ce que je veux te...  
-Non ! Laisses moi !  
-Tooru !  
Oikawa cessa de résister. Iwaizumi avait les mains plaquées sur son visage, son regard intensément plongé dans le sien le calma immédiatement.  
-Parles moi, expliques moi, murmura-t-il.  
Le plus jeune ne pouvait plus fuir. Son Iwaizumi n'avait rien à voir avec cette vision récurrente qu'il avait depuis quelques jours. Il était doux, il semblait inquiet pour lui, il allait vers lui...  
-Tu...as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas...répondit il la voix brisée.  
-Quoi ? Quand ? Jamais je ne dirai ça !  
Iwaizumi prit son petit ami dans ses bras. Où avait il entendu ça ?  
-Tu as fais un cauchemar ! Ah...j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu as commencé à agir bizarrement après ça.  
Il le serra d'avantage, embrassant son front et ses joues.  
-Je t'aime tellement...  
Oikawa se blottit contre son amant. Il soupira de bien être. Il sentait sa chaleur, son souffle, ses mains sur lui, il entendait sa voix, son cœur battre.  
Il sentait qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux en toute quiétude, quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

 

-Oikawa ?  
-Hmm ? répondit le jeune homme en mordant mollement dans sa tartine.  
-Je t'aime, lança Iwaizumi tout sourire.  
-Iwa-chan ! rougit le jeune homme.  
Son amant l'embrassa et partit se préparer. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Iwaizumi s'amusait à déclarer son amour à son petit ami de différentes manières. Cela passait par des mots doux laissés un peu partout, ou bien il envoyait des sms à Makki ou Mattsun pour qu'ils passent le message, ou encore il déclamait ses sentiments en bas de l'immeuble tel un Roméo des temps modernes.  
Il voulait faire disparaître ce cauchemar de l'esprit de son compagnon. Seul devait subsister son amour pour lui.  
Oikawa releva la tête en entendant son aîné revenir. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il l'aimait tant.  
-Eh viens voir, c'est bizarre, dit Iwaizumi en regardant son portable perplexe.  
Le brun sortit de sa rêverie et se leva.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, soupira-t-il.  
Lorsqu'il observa l'écran, il vit ces mots si précieux dont il était enveloppé depuis l'incident. Un mémo présentait ces caractères qui lui réchauffaient le cœur.  
-Iwa-chan, t'es bête ! bougonna-t-il.  
-C'est trop facile ! ricana l'intéressé.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, sourit Oikawa en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami.  
-Me garder auprès de toi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai peur que cette fic paraisse trop ridicule ow...  
> Merci d'avoir lu ~
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
